


Looking to You

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Looking to you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek and Stiles break up he starts dating Malia and he and Derek become really good friends. But Stiles can't help but find himself growing jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking to You

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; Love is a growing up.

                                                                                                                                                                                                James Baldwin

 

Stiles watched the two in the distance. Of course Derek was helping Scott help Liam transition but he didn’t like how the freshman was pressing against Derek as he tried to explain the rules of Beacon Hills. And he was Jealous. He didn’t have a reason to be. He dumped Derek, He was in a relationship with Malia. He was happy.

“Until I control the shift, next full moon can I just stay with you? Sometimes I don’t think Scott knows what he’s doing.” Liam smirked and Stiles knew that was a flirt. He was flirting with Derek.

“Scott is a fantastic Alpha. He knows what he’s doing. He’ll watch you.” Derek smiled. But Liam was persistent.

“I know but come on. I know Scott told you what happened last time. And he took more than him to bring me down. I think you should be there too. To watch me change and make sure everything goes right and I don’t harm someone.”

Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Derek the puppy dog look. “Please?”

“We should be going.” Stiles announced finally when he saw that Derek was going to give in. “Leave you and Scott alone.”

Stiles scooped up his jacket. “Derek can you give me a ride?”

The beta looked between Stiles and Liam (who was glaring at Stiles) before turning to Liam. “I’ll be there.”

\--

His jeep was broken, hence why he was getting a ride from Derek. He could have asked Scott but he didn’t want to leave Liam alone with Derek.

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” Derek asked. “Your dad’s?”

Stiles was going to say Malia’s. But didn’t want to.

“Can I come over to yours? I mean I think I might have decoded something else about that list. I want to talk it over with you.”

“I can’t. Not today. I have somewhere to be. Maybe you can tell Scott what you found and he can relay the message to me?”

Stiles hid his disappointment. “Yeah. Sure. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s so important that you don’t want to figure out who’s behind the hit that’s out on you?”

Derek sighed. Of course there wasn’t anything more important than that and he didn’t want to tell Stiles the truth. Yes, they were broken up and actually friends now, and Stiles was dating his cousin, he still didn’t want to tell him but with Stiles, he couldn’t lie.

“I’m meeting an old friend. I haven’t seen him in a long time and he wants to meet up.”

“Oh. But can’t it wait? This is more important.”

“He’s a wolf Stiles. If whoever this is finds out he could be in trouble too. It’s best if I talk to him and tell him what’s going. To help him out.”

“Yeah. Fine. Whatever. You can drop me off to my dad’s.”

\--

 


End file.
